


Kneel to the King of the Nort!

by calizaire27



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Big Butt, Big Cock, Bottom Theon Greyjoy, Cock Slut, Cock Sucker, Cum drinking, Fart, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fisting, Food Kink, Food Play, Grape - Freeform, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Jon Snow, anal gape, blowjob, cum slut, gaping, loose hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: Jon is a cruel and sadistic king who leads Winterfell. Theon is his personal whore and Jon will do anything to show it to everyone.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Comments: 51
Kudos: 32





	Kneel to the King of the Nort!

Snow fell solemnly, covering the entire Winterfell. The stone walls practically disappeared, turning white due to the heavy snowfall. Even the songs of the birds resounded far away, for days disappearing completely, where the hours shuffled. Reigning firmly, Jon Snow had proven himself a just king for his people, away from all the complex plots of the Lannisters and their minions. Winterfell had always been a land superior to the others, anyway. They were better off like that. In his parlor, Jon sat in the main chair, while everyone else sat along the long, perfectly ornamented table. Theon emerged, wearing brown leather pants that showed his well-worked and shapely legs, with a jacket and no shirt underneath, revealing a muscular and perfect chest and abdomen. He had Snow's plate with him and, taking the pork to his master, Greyjoy began to cut the meat, serving it on his master's plate. Snow's brown eyes looked at his slave's ass, exposed thanks to a huge hole that had been made by Jon himself.

"Why did it take so long, bitch?" Jon asks, sticking a finger between Theon's pale buttocks, which groans and tries to concentrate on the arduous task of slicing the meat in peace (but his master seemed determined to hinder him). "I was hungry while the others ate freely, do you think your king is going through this, bitch ?!" Jon asks, his husky voice sounding menacing. Theon shakes his head.

"No, master, but I had no choice. The meat was slow to roast, because of the cold I ..." And then Theon is interrupted with a second finger penetrating his entrance. He gasps, tired. Everyone at the table ignores what happens, some continue to eat, others look away and look at nothing.

"I don't want to hear about your excuses, slut." Adding a third finger to Theon's interior, the slave closes his eyes, panting, as his body leans forward and he loses his focus. He went as fast as he could, finishing cutting the pieces of the pig and putting it on Jon's gold plate, who withdrew his fingers from Greyjoy's hole, concentrating on the food. Jon eagerly begins to eat, while Theon clasped his hands and just watched, hoping that everything was to his master's liking. Drinking the wine, Jon seemed satisfied, until he leaned back in his chair, with a free hand he points to his dick marking his pants.

Understanding the message, Theo crouches down, staying under the table. Opening the pants of his master, Theo admires the huge member of Jon, he should have been 12 inches, he was quite thick and full of veins, with pink and heavy balls. Greyjoy licks his lips, starting to suck his king's cock, while he just continues eating. Everyone at the table ignores it, and Jon starts talking to everyone present as if nothing has happened.

Theon was used to this type of treatment since Jon had become king of the north. Since the time he was a naughty bastard, he had already shown an interest in Theon, but he was never man enough to try anything. Now, after becoming a hero and a king by saving Winterfell from the White Walkers, he had become a confident and aggressive man. And one of his first demands was clear: he wanted Theon for himself as his personal slave and whore.

Continuing with the blowjob, Theon made sucking sounds while making sure that saliva did not leak into his king's balls or pants. Suddenly Jon's gloved hand grabs Theon's strands, pulling him off his dick. His blue eyes are watery, his red lips are delicate and moist with pre-cum, as he finishes sipping the last fillets of saliva stuck to his chin. Jon spits in his whore's open mouth, pulling her from under the table. Everyone was staring at him now, fearful and at the same time curious about what Jon would do to his slave. Jon's huge cock swayed, hard and pulsating, and he didn't seem to mind this exposure (and everyone didn't look at him negatively, actually; women stared at him with desire while men looked at him with envy). Pushing his plate and empty the table, the king throws everything on the floor, pushing Theon so that he went up and stayed on all fours.

"Let's show everyone how obedient you are." Jon whispers to Theon intimately, his gloved hands stroking his slave's ass. It was smooth, white and smooth, of medium size and with a pinkish and slightly open hole, with thinning blond hair around it. Jon loved to fuck him and call him cunt. Taking a glass of oil, he dumps it at Theon's entrance and sticks two fingers in, invading him with suspicious tranquility. It wouldn't be long before he became violent again.

Jerking off his huge cock, Jon also took the opportunity to lubricate his left hand with oil, preparing his big cock to violently break into Theon's little pussy. Adding a third finger, Jon starts to pant, while Theon moans with his eyes closed, his hands resting on the table as he receives looks that go from desire to envy and disapproval. Theon tried not to think about them and only about his master. Only he mattered. Theon pretended he was alone in those moments, just him in his room fucking the king of the north. And it worked, sometimes.

"Jon, can't you do this at another time?" Sansa complains as she gets up from her chair, deeply disgusted with that explicit scene being shown as mere entertainment of dubious quality.

"I'm the fucking king and I do whatever the fuck I want!" Jon points his finger at Sansa, dropping his dick in the process. "Sit your ass on this chair, I ain't done yet!"

And then the ferocity arises, and Jon changes his mood in an instant. He shoves four fingers inside Theon, accelerating the pace with which he fucked Theon's ass, who by now was prancing his ass, willingly offering it to his sadistic master. Climbing the table without any modesty, Jon crouches over Theon's body and, aiming his big cock in his slave's ass, he throws the red and swollen glans into the hole and pushes. Theon's ass burns as it slowly opens, but soon the oil helps the big cock to invade him. Theon gasps, groaning as he is anally destroyed by his master. Farts escape their fucked ass, and laughter erupts from the audience around the table. Theon blushes immediately, while Jon himself laughs.

"You can fart as much as you want, but it will take all my dick." And then Jon pushes his entire member inside Theon, the reddish pleats stretching in the cock's back and forth, becoming loose with the brutality of the invasions. The feeling of fullness makes Theon bite his lower lip as he tries to contain the farts, but it is useless; he lets out loud and noisy farts caused by the air inside.

Jon's hands grab Theon's threads while he lifts his whore's head. Everyone looks at him, while Greyjoy tries to close his eyes so as not to feel all the shame he felt now, but a slap from Jon made it clear that that was not his intention. A few fingers of Jon's open his mouth, exposing it open to everyone there.

"This is my whore, my property, so no one will touch her but me." Jon looks at each guest, his black eyes filled with fury. Everyone nods, agreeing with Jon's claim. Nobody would dare to disrespect him. Then Jon comes out, rolling up his buttocks to contemplate the beautiful view of his favorite bitch's gaping hole. Spits hit his entrance, and then he takes several grapes from a tray, stuffing them one by one inside his whore. The sensation was strange to Theon, with the grapes filling him more slowly than his master's glorious stick. Upon feeling the last of the grapes being pushed into his entrance, Theon is surprised by his master's stick invading him. Kneading the grapes inside, Jon fucked him mercilessly, while the fruits were pushed even deeper.

Jon's cock pulsates inside Theon, announcing that the orgasm will come soon. Gasping, Jon fucks even harder, taking one last lunge and unloading all his cum into his bitch's ass, filling it. Theon closes his eyes, letting out a groan of pleasure. Putting a golden cup next to Greyjoy's hole, the king of the north slaps Theon's big ass, indicating what he should do. Struggling, Theon fartes the sperm and grapes in the glass, now completely mashed and with his juices coming out with the cum. Jon watches the glass with pleasure and smells first, then drinks the liquid, offering his whore as well. It was amazing the taste that his glorious cock and his bitch's ass tasted when combined with fruit. Theon overturned his glass drinking it all, even sticking out his tongue. A smile appears on the slave's lips, he amused himself with that.

"You had fun giving your ass, huh?" Jon asks smilingly as he easily sticks four fingers into Theon's loose hole, who offered his ass to his master with an expression of happiness and fullness. He no longer cared about the looks or reactions of others (fuck them!).

"More please!" Theon asks, while Jon begins to form a fist and push it into his bitch's open hole, breaking into his ass and sliding easily through the damp anal walls of sperm and grape juice.

"More? I'll give you more, bitch." Jon pushes his fist into the bitch's bowels, invading her easily and fucking her aggressively. There was no more pain plastered on Theon's face now, just the sublime pleasure of having a male's hand inside his ass. He smiled, rolled his eyes and reared his ass, offering it to his king with all the good will in the world. Fucking Theon's ass, Jon growls, sliding his wrist and feeling the anal edges tighten around his arm as he worked his way through the bitch's bowels.

With a cry, Theon ends up coming, his tiny cock shooting sperm and filming the table, while he hasn't even touched himself. Rubbing his bitch's face on the table, Jon forces her to lick everything, then carefully withdrawing his hand from inside the bitch. A slap hits Theon's firm, round ass, while the king of the north appreciates the hole he had just caused.

"You can go now, all of you." Jon dismisses everyone sitting at the table, who soon try to leave before the cruel king changes his mind. Turning to his faithful slave, Jon kisses her on the lips, pulling him from the table and holding him by the waist. "Good girl."

Theon rests his head on Jon's wide chest, closing his eyes. What else in life could he want?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave compliments and comments on what you thought of the story. You can leave suggestions if you want.


End file.
